warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crookedlynx
Description Crookedlynx is a young tom with light brown tabby markings and a white and grey chest and legs. He has amber eyes and a crooked jaw and tail. Backstory Crookedlynx was born Lynxkit in Windclan. He was just a pure bundle of energy as a kit. The camp couldn't contain his rabid energy so he slipped out of camp. He came to a drop. It was a large drop for a kit, but a slight hop for a warrior of Windclan. There was a slanted rock at the bottom of the drop with a small gap between it and the drop, so he went for it and ended up smashing his jaw on the rock and getting his tail caught in the crevice of the rock. When a warrior heard his cries he was rushed back to camp. His brother was disgusted by him when Lynxkit recovered. When their mom fell asleep, Lynxkit's brother Harekit would boot him out of the nursery and make him sleep outside. When he became an apprentice, Harekit begged his mother to get Goosestar to make Lynxpaw's name Crookedpaw instead. Being mama's little boy, his mother requested a name change. That was one of Lynxpaw's, now Crookedpaw's worst days. His family shunned him and focused on having the perfect family. The only place he found family was in the elder's den. The elder's loved him so much. An elder named Oldear would tell him marvelous stories, and Crookedpaw gained hope that his life might be amazing again one day. As a warrior, Crookedpaw became Crookedlynx. Oldear died, and this brought a great wave of sadness down on him. Everyday, he would sleep in Oldear's nest in the elder's den instead of the warriors den. When he was on a hunting mission by himself one day, he met a beautiful she-cat named Violet. She had white fluffy fur and purple eyes with a matching purple collar. Crookedlynx admited to her right away that he had a crush on her from the moment he saw her. One day, he asked if he could get to know her more, and eventually, they became mates and had kits. Crookedlynx was able to keep this a secret the whole time. They had four kits: Lark, Dove, Honey and Tale. When Crookedlynx became an elder, he told amazing stories. They were all the stories Oldear had told him when he was a young tom. Family ''' Grandma- Heatherpool Grandpa- Gorsestep -- Mother- Spottedcloud Father- Quickmouse -- Siblings Sisters: None Brothers: Hareclaw -- Mate- Violet Kits- Lark, Honey, Dove and Tale -- Grandkids- Storm, Lynx and Doe Great Grandkids- Ivy, Cola, Cow Great Great Grandkids- Spear and Buck '''Family Tree Kestrelflock + Quietstalk = Heatherpool, Tunapaw and Cloudpaw. Heatherpool + Gorsestep = Crookedlynx and Hareclaw Crookedlynx + Violet = Lark, Honey, Dove and Tale | Hareclaw + Doespring = Heathersqueak Lark + Embertail = Storm and Lynx | Tale + Sophie = Doe | Heathersqueak + Runningstreak = Magpiefur Lynx + Tiger = Ivy, Cola and Cow | Magpiefur + Lionstalk = Ravenpool and Moorbreeze Cow + Jay = Spear and Buck | Moorbreeze + Echostep = Harepound Quotes "You can judge me by my looks. You can judge me for ruining your perfect family. But it still doesn't make what you're doing to me right." - Crookedlynx to Spottedcloud and Hareclaw "Your violet eyes match your name. If your name was beauty." - Crookedlynx to Violet Category:Tom Category:WindClan